Seacons Attack!
Log Title: Seacons Attack! Characters: Ashtray, Junkyard, Overbite, Seawing, Sit-Com, Snaptrap Location: Hydrax Spaceport, Cybertron Date: February 11, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. Category:2016 Category:Logs As logged by Seawing - Thursday, February 11, 2016, 1:56 PM ---------------------------------------------- Hydrax Spaceport :The Hydrax spaceport was one of the glorious projects of the Golden Age of Cybertron. Bordering the Decepticon-occupied Badlands, it was of key importance, and the siege on it was the second engagement in the war. Decepticons marching from the newly conquered Fort Scyk to the east were held back by Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers, while Optimus Prime held off the southern advance in his first battle. But Hydrax was surrounded, with the Sea of Rust limiting Autobot support, and ultimately, the Decepticons won. :The day of the shuttle arrival finally arrives, and Snaptrap has been waiting patiently for it, lying in wait for days. He has the layout of the spaceport memorized, as well as where the most likely arriving docks are, and where the cargo will likely be unloaded. All that needs to happen is for the shuttle to dock and the Seacons to strike. Seawing returns from the Neutral Territories with a report. "Sir. I've gathered quite a bit of information sneaking around - these neutrals pay little attention to their surroundings when they speak, which seems dangerous and strange when living in the middle of never-ending war." Seawing pulls himself back on subject. "Anyway, a Junkion freighter called the 'Millennium Falcon' - whatever that is - will be arriving soon, and landing at dock 1138. It is delivering medical supplies to the Neutral Territories. I haven't gotten wind of an Autobot escort, but we must be prepared for anything. Also, if I've heard about the shipment, chances are the Decepticons have, too, so we must also ensure our prize isn't snatched from our grip by Megatron's forces. So far no word of either, however." Snaptrap nods to Seawing, a stony look on his face. "These neutrals, perhaps they feel... at ease here." He listens to the rest of the report and nods again. "No word simply means they are either good at covering their communications, or stupid. "If it's the former, we may be in for a fight. Otherwise, we should be alone." Seawing nods. "I will be ready," he vows. As if on cue, at last there is a flash in the sky from an incoming starship. A Junkion freighter appears, moving rather gracefully for one associated with that planet. It zooms over the landing pad, and then hovers over docking bay 1138 before doing a small circle to orient it correctly. The heavy ship comes in low and lands gently on the tarmac with a hiss of last-minute airbrakes. The ship seems relatively sturdy under its layers of armored panels. It entry panels tic as they cool. The Falcon doesn't seem heavily armed, but one never can tell with the Junkions. Junkion Freighter has arrived. :The Millennium Falcon is a Junkion-scale replica of the Corellian YT-1300 light freighter used by the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca in Star Wars. Its aged appearance belies numerous advanced modifications to boost the ship's speed, weapons and shield, including a hyperdrive engine rumored to be among the fastest in the entire galaxy. It also includes sensor-proof smuggling compartments and a dejarik table featuring creatures found throughout the Star Wars galaxy. Snaptrap slips his atom-smasher rifle off of his back and arms it, readying himself for the coming conflict. With luck, there will be very little fighting, and quite a bit of Seacon conquest. Seawing nods to his commander while staying out of sight until the unsuspecting ship lands. His hand moves to his holstered laser, ready to draw and fires at the slightest provocation - or Snaptrap's orders. Seawing's optics narrow, taking in every detail of the Junkion ship. "From what I can see, boss, they've got quad laser cannons, concussion missile tubes, a blaster cannon - that ship is more heavily-armed than it looks. It's got a hyperdrive engine - it should be pretty fast. Thick armor, and I'm spotting shield generators -- we might want to hit those first." Meanwhile the cargo bay doors aft of the ship hiss open with a rush of air as the ship's interior acclimates to the thinner atmosphere of Cybertron. A ramp extends, and down that ramp walks a brown and grey Junkion with a horned helmet and square orange optics. He has spiked shoulders and a spiked shield attacked to his right arm. Attached to his left is a housing with some sort of blaster. Although well-armed, he seems friendly enough. He turns and looks back into the ship. "Thanks for coming with, Ashtray. These trips can get pretty lonely. We Junkions have to Stick Together Like. No. Other." Junkyard has arrived. : He aims his rifle at the first generator, mentally capturing the location for later. Ashtray follows the other Junkion down the ramp. "No problem, Junkyard," he replies. "I'm blast in a glass since day one, HBIC!" Ashtray is red and yellow, also with a horned helmet, but not quite as spiky as Junkyard. He looks around the spaceport. "You must leave the chateau sometime!" Ashtray hops off the ramp, and starts walking around the ship, examining the engines and landing struts carefully with the optic of a ship mechanic. Ashtray has arrived. Seawing nods. "If nothing else, we can cannibalize the Mare for spare parts. Looks like this ship has seen better days - but still better than what we have." He draws his lasers, and prepares to join the attack at Snaptrap's command. "Want me to focus first on the ship or the crew?" :Snaptrap considers for the briefest of moments. With that said, he levels all of his considerable armament at Junkyard. He knows what a coward Seawing is, after all. A slow dark smile crosses Seawing's golden face. "You got it, boss." He melts back into the shadows, intending to move around the Junkion ship and approach the Junkion mechanic from behind. The ship's captain, meanwhile, looks around the spacedock, but somehow does not immediately spot Snaptrap or recognize him as a threat. Instead his focus is on the dock itself, and after studying a moment nods to himself and then turns to Ashtray. "I'll start unloading the Supplies!!" he calls to the other Junkion. "You deserve a break today!" The then turns and starts heading back up the ramp towards the inside of the ship. Snaptrap is hiding quite well, actually, despite his size. He fires a shot, aiming directly at Junkyard's head. He then moves to a new hiding spot as quickly as he can, trying to maintain his state of being unseen, while also making it seem like there are multiple enemies. >> Snaptrap strikes Junkyard with Laser . << Seawing, meanwhile, sneaks up on Ashtray while he studies the ship. Seawing slowly draws a long, curved blade, and the moment Snaptrap fires, leaps from the shadows to literally stab Ashtray in the back, aiming just above Ashtray's 'backpack' to do the most damage possible from that angle. Seawing is silent as he attacks, giving no indication of his presence before attempting to sink his blade into the unsuspecting Junkion. >> Seawing misses Ashtray with Knife. << Ashtray spots Seawing out of the corner of his optic just before the Seacon sinks his blade into him, and dodges out of the way just in time. "Please pack your knives and go!" Ashtray quotes, retracting his right hand and replacing it with a laser welder. "Your time's up!" Ashtray leaps at the Seacon with surprising ferocity and speed for a mechanic, and attempts to blind Seawing with his laser. >> Ashtray strikes Seawing with Fire . << Seawing's screams echo across the spaceport as Ashtray attacks his extremely sensitive optics. He takes a step back, and slashes somewhat blindly at Ashtray while he tries to recover from the Junkion's attack. His blade comes up and across the mechanic's chest, trying to score a hit before Ashtray can destroy his optics completely. >> Seawing misses Ashtray with Slash. << Junkyard is turned away from Snaptrap, and so the blast hits him on the back of his head, scoring his horned grey helmet. "It's a trap!" he quotes, and runs from cover at the edge of his ship's loading ramp. Bringing up his left forearm laser, he fires off a quick couple of shots, not sure with how many attackers he's dealing. "Mayday! Mayday!" he calls into his radio. "Hello Moto! Mork calling Orson - come in, Orson! Mork calling Orson! I've got a headache this big, and it has 'pirates' written all over it! It's more than Imagination at Work - We were Taking Care of Business, but now we're under attack at the Hydrax Spaceport! >> Junkyard strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << : His voice is emotionless as he berates Seawing for getting hit, but fails to notice the final blaster shot from the Junkion and takes a hit himself. Luckily, he's well armored, and so the shot doesn't do much damage. He switches weapons, changing to his sonic cannons, firing just the one for now. >> Snaptrap strikes Junkyard with Sonic Blast . << Ashtray takes a quick step back, moving rather dexterously for a Junkion. He moves around the near-blinded Seacon, staying just out of range of Seawing's slashing blade. When he sees an opening however, he leaps forward with a quick jab, aiming for the Seacon's damaged optics with a knifehand strike. "Your tour ends here!" he quotes. >> Ashtray misses Seawing with Punch. << Seawing nods quickly, seeing instantly the wisdom of his boss's advice. Leaping into the air, he transforms into a flying manta ray, and takes to the skies, out of Ashtray's immediate attack range. He activates his dual venom lasers, and swoops down below with a near-silent hiss before opening fire on the Junkion from above. >> Seawing strikes Ashtray with Laser . << Junkyard, standing on the cargo ramp of the Falcon, arghs and recoils as he's hit with one of Snaptrap's sonic cannons. Since he's laser is built right into his left forearm, he doesn't drop it, but it does look like he nearly lost his feet. However, he presses on, and aims arm laser back at Snaptrap and prepares to fire. "How do you spell 'relief'?" he asks the Seacon leader. "L-A-S-E-R," he answers himself, and fires. >> Junkyard critically strikes Snaptrap with Laser ! << :The shot from Junkyard manages to hit Snaptrap directly in the eye, destroying the optic completely. Snaptrap makes a wounded sound, but not one of rage. Just pain. "I will -kill you- for that, Junkion scum. No one wounds Snaptrap and lives to tell the tale." Now, he's starting to pull out the big guns, like his eight photon cannons. He looses a volley of four shots, all coming down towards Junkyard. >> Snaptrap strikes Junkyard with Photon Beam . << Ashtray is struck in the chest with one of Seawing's venom lasers, and immediately the area goes numb. Reacting with alarm, Ashtray converts his welding laser into a blaster cannon, and fires up on the flying Seacon while backing up towards the Junkion freighter. "You're not going to get lei'd tonight," he quotes from My Antonio, and fires back. "We gotta get out of this place," he quotes to Junkyard, moving back slowly towards the cargo door. >> Ashtray misses Seawing with Laser . << "You know how else you spell relief? R-O-L-A-I-D-S!" Sit-Com announces, as he arrives suddenly. He transforms into Junk- bike mode and prepares to ram a Seacon! "Did we call Obi-Wan? Cuz he's our only hope!" >> Sit-Com critically strikes Snaptrap with Ram! << Seawing banks off and easily avoids Ashtray's shot, much more agile in the air and sea than he is on the ground. "I'm not even sure what that means," he hisses as he swoops around for another shot, "But I'm sure you can feel my venom poisoning your energon already. Soon you will be paralyzed, and I will feed you to my friends. I'm sure you'll make a delicious treat." Just to make sure, however, Seawing dives down and fires off another shot. >> Seawing strikes Ashtray with Venom . << >> Ashtray temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << The lurking mecha leggy shark resurfaces to grab a bite, literally. He sees the Junkcycle slam into his leader and charges, jaws agape. Hopefully by the time his jaws snap shut they'll have amputated a ...tire? >> Overbite misses Sit-Com with Bite. << Junkyard is hit four times in rapid succession. Armor plates fly off of him, and one of the pipes leading from his chest to his back breaks open and starts hissing steam. "Am I glad to see you!" he yells to Sit-Com as the new Junkion roars in and attacks Snaptrap. "Welcome to the Human Network!" Junkyard tries to recover, and ducks down, aiming his laser at Snaptrap again, trying to hit him while he's distracted. "Eat Fresh!" he yells, and fires his arm laser at the Junkion leader. >> Junkyard strikes Snaptrap with Laser . << : That said, Snaptrap attempts to axe handle Sit-Com, his hands laced together to deliver a decent downwards blow. >> Snaptrap misses Sit-Com with Bash. << Ashtray falls to the ground as Seawing's venom laser poisons his energon and leaves him crashing to the tarmac, struggling like - well, a fish out of water, although the fish out of water he's facing seem to be doing just fine. Ashtray tries desperately to turn and crawl towards the Falcon's open cargo bay door, but it's too much - he collapses to the ground and his optics start to go dark as his lets loose a lot moan of pain and defeat. Sit-Com manages to dodge two Seacons! How lucky is that? He transforms again, swinging his net to throw it at Snaptrap. "Bad Jaws the Return! Bad ninja mutant turtle!" he says, "No pizza for you tonight! And also no sushi." He tosses the net to entangle the Seacon commander. The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! >> Sit-Com strikes Snaptrap with Net . << >> Snaptrap temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Seawing swoops down and transforms again, scanning the area with his damaged optics. "Right, boss. Overbite, take care of the ship's captain. I'll take over the ship and get it ready for our departure." Seawing lands, but lets Overbite initiate an attack against Junkyard before proceeding further, not wanting to risk getting any more damaged than he already is. He's the sneakiest Seacon, not the toughest. Overbite ends up biting empty air, instead of a juicy air-filled tire. "Alright," he says to Snaptrap, "I'll take care of the rest of the junk." He charges at Junkyard, attempting to take a bite out of a crimefighter. >> Overbite strikes Junkyard with Bite. << Junkyard fires at Snaptrap from where he's crouched behind one of the struts of the cargo ramp. Behind his square orange lenses his optics widen as he's suddenly attacked by Overbite. "Land shark!" he quotes in alarm, as Overbite's massive teeth clamp down on his left gunshield. "Candygram! We're going to need a bigger boat!" Remembering something he saw on TV, he tries to get the shark off him with a sharp punch in the nose. >> Junkyard strikes Overbite with Punch. << :Snaptrap glares at Sit-Com for a moment as the net ensnares him. "You think a -net- is going to contain me? Allow me to show you the error of your thinking." With that, he draws from out of subspace his incendiary sword and slashes through the net with ease. He then puts the sword away as the net falls off of him. Ashtray lies on the ground, paralyzed. Soon even his whimpers of pain are silenced as him optics go dark. Sit-Com eeps and jumps back, just so the sword that cut through his net doesn't make two equal halves out of him. He pulls out his sonic gun and fires the dulcet tunes of David Bowie at the evil ninja turtle. "Let's Dance" >> Sit-Com strikes Snaptrap with Sonic Blast . << Seawing waits for Overbite to engage Junkyard, and then transforms again to fly over both combatants and into the Falcon. Once inside, he transforms once more and makes his way somewhat blindly to the cockpit. Sitting down at the pilot's station, he removes his damaged golden visor, revealing two small crimson optics. Focusing his small optics on the controls, Seawing tries to figure out the insanity that is Junkion engineering to he can figure out how to take control of the ship. "I'm in," he radios his boss. "Just keep them off of me and this ship will be ours in no time!" He focuses on the controls and works quickly to make his boast a reality. ( Outside, Overbite ows as he's punched in the snout! He holds his sore nose for a bit. "That hurt, you piece of scrap!" he snarls. He 'spits' some corrosive attack at the Junkion. "Here's something that'll eat away your rust, and I don't mean CLR!" Outside, >> Overbite misses Junkyard with Corrosive . << :Snaptrap would smile, were he willing to show emotion, but instead, he takes the hit and simply aims his twin sonic cannons at Sit-Com, firing both of them at once. "That is the low setting. I am certain the higher setting will hurt far more in a moment or two." Outside, Junkyard ughs in disgust as the Seacon spits corrosive on him, bringing up his shield just in time to keep from being burned. "No thanks," he tells Overbite. "But you'll get a kick out of this!" he hops back on his butt and lashes out a spiked boot at Overbite, risking a nervous glance inside his ship, worried about exactly what Seawing is up to. Outside, >> Junkyard misses Overbite with Kick. << :Snaptrap radios Seawing: Outside, >> Snaptrap critically strikes Sit-Com with Sonic Blast ! << Outside, Ashtray continues laying on the ground. Outside, Sit-Com ouches as he gets a sonic blast right back at him, in stereo no less. "Hey, you need a better ringtone. Try this one!" he says to the Seacon commander, turning up the volume on his sonics and loading up the TMNT 80s cartoon theme. Outside, >> Sit-Com misses Snaptrap with Sonic Blast . << Seawing frowns. "I can't make gills nor fins out of any of this," he says to himself, but doesn't report that to his commander, preferring no news to bad news. He continues to try to figure out the Junkions' control system. Outside, "Or not," Overbite retorts, as the kick falls short. He uses his jawbreaker cannon on the Junkion now, upping the ante. "Let's see you kung-fu your way out of this." Outside, >> Overbite strikes Junkyard with Jawbreaker Cannon . << :Snaptrap is hit by the second sonic attack, but when he fires his own cannons, he turns off his audio receptors, negating all of his weapons effects, as well as those of Sit-Com's terrible choice of music. The power of Snaptrap's sonic cannons is turned up, as pormised, to the full power of the weaponry. "The only 'ringtone' I require is the ringing in your audio receptors." Outside, >> Snaptrap strikes Sit-Com with Sonic Shell . << Outside, Sit-Com ows as his audios indeed start ringing from the sonic shelling. "Ow ow ow BURN IT WITH FIRE!" he says, "This turtle is TOAST!" He pulls out his plasma rifle and aims it at the ninja turtle, firing setting on toasty. Outside, >> Sit-Com strikes Snaptrap with Plasma . << Outside, Junkyard arghs as he's hit by Overbite's jawbreaker cannon, this time unable to avoid the metal eating, salt- based corrosive as it instantly starts to burn away his admittedly already-rusted armor. Paraphrasing ET, he quotes, "Ooooooch," and then yells, "All personnel proceed to escape pods. Close down the circus. Evacuate the zoo. The self- destruct mechanism has been activated. Abandon ship!" Breaking off the attack on Overbite, he struggles down the edge of the cargo ramp and runs to help Ashtray. Outside, >> Junkyard retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Ashtray, Overbite, and Sit-Com. << Seawing grins as he figures out the basic controls. "All RIGHT!" he hisses and radios Snaptrap the good news. "The ship is ours!" he announces with glee. "Once you've finished off those weaklings come aboard and I'll seal the ship!" Outside, Overbite sees Junkyard stopping to help his fellow Junkion, so he charges and tries to make another attempt at impulse Junkion limb amputation. Outside, >> Overbite strikes Junkyard with Bite. << Outside, Junkyard cries out as his left arm, including its blaster, is completely ripped right out of his housing. Struggling to stay conscious, Junkyard scoops up Ashtray with his remaining arm and transforms, throwing Ashtray over his seat. "Sorry, Sit-Com! I need to get Ashtray to safety!" He abandons his Junkion comrade, speeding off with Ashtray slumped over his seat. :Snaptrap draws his atom-smasher rifle and levels it at Sit-Com's face. "Be gone, or I will blow your head clean off your shoulders. I am in a good mood right now, so I am feeling... merciful." Outside, "I cannae hold any longer Captain, she's going to blow!" Sit-Com exclaims. Hurting badly and no way of stopping the evil turtle and a hungry walking shark all by himself, he transforms and speeds off. "Hasta la vista, baby." Outside, >> Sit-Com retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Junkyard, Snaptrap, Overbite, and Ashtray. << : Outside, "Coming," Overbite says, reverting to Robot mode and climbing aboard the pilfered vessel. "We'll have to fumigate, I think, I still smell junk-smell." Seawing seals the Falcon once the other Seacons are aboard, and takes it back to the Mare Quintus.